


Please

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: You know that saying about life flashing before your eyes? It’s true. As Harry dies, he can see every moment he ever spent with Uma.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> For @reitenjou over on Tumblr. Happy Holidays

Harry was meant to live. He was supposed to stay by his captain’s side. His darling’s side. Forever.

But it seems Fate had other plans. And his da decided that he was no longer useful. He was too loyal to his captain, too willing to leave his father behind for that crew of misfits.

So here he was. The crazy Harry Hook, the live wire that was supposed to be by Uma’s side until the end of time, dying. Dying in a dirty alley with a knife jabbed in his stomach and blood streaming from a stab wound in his shoulder.

You know that saying about life flashing before your eyes? It’s true. As Harry dies, he can see every moment he ever spent with Uma.

_He’s eight years old, running through the market from an angry stall owner, stolen goods in hand. He’s running past Ursula’s restaurant, and then he’s looking at the sky. Next to him is a small girl with teal braids that stand out against her dark skin. She sits up, glares at him, and stomps inside._

_He’s ten years old, now good friends with Uma, rounding up kids to join their pirate crew. He lounges in a chair inside Ursula’s Shoppe, grinning as Uma declares him her first mate._

_He’s thirteen, sitting by the ocean at night, gazing at Auradon in the distance. He hears quiet footsteps, then Uma’s sitting next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder._

_He’s fifteen, standing in the pouring rain in the middle of the night, blood mixing with the rain as he pounds on the door of Ursula’s home. Uma opens the door and sees him, pulls him inside and up to her room. She cleans his cuts and bruises, bandages his broken wrist, and gives him an extra blanket. She kisses his cheek softly as she goes to leave, but his hand snaking out to catch her wrist keeps her from going. “Stay. Please?” It’s nothing but a whisper, but Uma hears it. Hears everything he doesn’t say. Please stay with me. Please don’t leave me. Please want me. And she does. She climbs into bed next to him, and smiles at him. When they wake up, she’s laying against his chest, his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close._

_He’s sixteen, standing with Uma as Mal tries to get Beastie back. She brushes her finger under his chin and smirks. He’s right behind her as they chase after them, but they get away. He’s watching the tv as she crashes the Cotillion. He’s there at the shore when she manages to slip back into the barrier, pulling her out of the water._

_He’s seventeen, holding Uma against him and listening to the waves crash against the hull of the ship, feels the wood swaying soothingly under them. He traces the tattoo on her rib. A hook, intertwining with a teal and purple tentacle, forming a heart. He murmurs a promise in the dark, and he knows Uma hears it. “I’ll never leave ya. Promise.”_

_Just two days ago, when Ursula sends Uma out of the house screaming, and she goes to Harry, lets him clean her cuts like she did all those years ago. She’s curling into his side, bare skin warm against his own._

He’s back in the alley, tears in his eyes as he dimly hears shouting. There’s people standing around him, and a hand grips the handle of the knife, pulls it from his body and tosses it on the ground next to him. Hands are pressing against the wounds, trying to stop the blood flow. He can see her face above his, slipping in and out of focus. His head is lifted, and then it’s resting on her lap, as her hands run through his hair. Harry can see Uma’s tears, and reaches up to brush them away. “Harry, stay with me. Please.” There it is again. That one word that holds so much behind it. Please survive. Please don’t leave me. Please come back to me.

He coughs, and blood comes up, but he smiles. “I’m sorry, Uma darlin’. I broke ma promise. I’m sorry.” And she kisses him, a soft, desperate kiss pressed against his lips.

She’s the last thing he sees before the world fades.


End file.
